


The View

by deepintoace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepintoace/pseuds/deepintoace
Summary: An au where ByeongKwan is a student studying Biological Science in a university in the UK in order to achieve his dream to become a marine biologist.(I wouldn’t expose who and what ship this story contains! Read it if you’re curious 😉)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first AU, so please bear with me and thank you for reading!

It was a rainy day when Byeongkwan left his house with his parents and 3 giant luggage. One of his own and another 2 are his parents’. The taxi was already waiting for the family to get in and bring them all to the airport. The drizzling rain hits his umbrella softly like a gentle goodbye from nature. 10 steps away from the taxi, he stopped and turned his back towards his house. Where all the memories lie almost 17 years of his life! He looked at the cosy little house that watched him grows. He’d be lying if he says that he wasn’t sad.

Both of his parents are doctors. Mom a brain surgeon and his dad work as a cardiologist. They are moving to Canada because both of them somehow miraculously managed to secure a job in Calgary. Automatically Kwan needs to follow them as he is their only son. Kwan was deep in his thought when his mom called, half shouting,

“Byeongkwan, let’s go! The plane won’t wait for us if we’re late!”  
“OK mom!” he replied, walking with heavy steps away from the house. He knows he might not be returning to Korea for a long long time!

\----------------------------

“Jason! What are you doing?! Did you break up with your imaginary girlfriend today?”, a cute chuckle comes from a smiling Chan while he enters his apartment-mate room, half running half jumping, being his bubbly self.

Chan’s voice chased the thought away from Kwan’s mind. The memories of him leaving his house a few years back flew away from his thought. He wasn’t able to finish high school back then, but he started his A level at an international school in Canada a month after he arrived there because he’s aiming to study in the UK. Now, he’s in his second year of college and if he meets the requirement of the university he’s applying, he’ll be able to start university life in October!  
Chan and he met when both of them bumped into each other in front of the library on their registration day. The bump wasn’t just a simple brush but a whole “bump till both of them fall onto the floor bump”. They were flustered but managed to apologise to each other. But then, it turned out that they were assigned to the same apartment and eventually become best friends!

“Shut up Channie!” Kwan rolls his eyes.  
“My imaginary girlfriend is nowhere outside of this window. But I did saw something else!” there is suddenly lights shimmering in his large pointy eyes.  
“What is it?! Did an alien came out of the forest or a UFO has landed there?!! Show me!” Chan suddenly becomes excited and walks towards the window where Kwan was staring out of a few minutes before his abrupt interruption.

Channie’s eyes are glowing brightly. Somehow, this boy loves alien so much and he does believe that someday, aliens will come from the sky and try to befriend humans. Some people think he’s weird for believing in aliens, but Kwan thinks he is super cute whenever he talks about aliens. His cute eyes will be full of stars and he’ll immediately become jumpy!

However, this time, ofc it is not an alien….

“No,no,no.. Not an alien. But I saw your friends!” said Byeongkwan while pointing at a few puppies beside the brick fence not far from the window.  
“Ah hyuuuungggg!!!” Chan moved away from the window with a pouty face and grab his friend’s neck. Trying to do a headlock!  
The apartment is filled with their laughter.

\---------- 

More than half of the second year of his A level has passed. Both boys are busy preparing for their A2 examination at the end of their second year. Apart from the examination, they also need to settle all the UCAS application. UCAS is a system used by almost all universities in the UK for new applying students. Usually, for someone who is not a native English speaker, they would need to take an English examination known as IELTS. They need to at least obtain 6.5/9.0 overall to be accepted in any of the university. Luckily, Chan and Byeongkwan are good enough to achieve 7.5/9.0 and 7.0/9.0 respectively. Before the final exam, all students would be assessed in a trial examination a few months before the real deal. Both of them managed to get good results with B as the lowest grade for all subjects.

However, the sky is not always bright, the flowers won’t bloom forever….

Because of his exceptional performance during high school, Chan was awarded a scholarship for him to further his studies in Chemical Engineering. He was really happy with that because he loves Chemistry as much as he loves aliens! After the end of the first year, his sponsor decided to make him change his application from Chemical Engineering to Economics. Channie tried to change their mind back saying that he already applied for Chemical Engineering via UCAS but his sponsor doesn’t want to tolerate and he was forced to learn economics. At some point, he falls into depression. His health deteriorates and he is not as happy and bubbly as before.

“Channie..Channie..Where are you?” Kwan knocks on the door to Chan’s room.

No answer…

“Chan? Kang Yuchan, are you in there? Ya, let’s go eat. I’m so hungry. I think I can swallow you in one bite now! hahahah” still no reply…

After a few minutes, there’s still no reply. At first, Byeongkwan thought that Chan is studying with his headphone on, or maybe he is sleeping. But the silence somehow makes him restless. Chan is not the quiet type! So, he decided to try and open the door.

“Channie, hyung is coming in!” He opens the door.

Chan is lying on his bed with his back facing towards the ceiling. His room is pitch black, no lights from the window nor the lamp. Kwan’s hand tries to find the light switch beside the door frame to light up the room. He switches on the light and walks towards Chan who is still not moving even an inch since he opened the door.

“Chan ahh, wake up, let’s go and eat. The dining hall will be closed in half an hour.” Kwan sits at the edge of the bed and starts shaking the body of the other boy.

To his surprise, the centre of the pillow is all wet. He could now hear a soft sob from the boy on the bed. 

“Ya…..Channie ya..what’s wrong?” Kwan tries to make the younger boy looks at him by touching his back softly and stroke it as gentle as he can.

He touches Chan’s fluffy red hair and stroke it gently, “Chan ah, why are you crying? It’s ok, everything is fine. Look at hyung, please. Let’s talk ok?”

Chan sobs become louder with his gentle remarks.

“Hyuung…” Chan turns his head and body towards Kwan who is already sitting beside him and wraps his arms around Kwan’s waist while his head was placed on Kwan’s lap. Chan cried again.

“Shhh…shhh…it’s ok..Just cry and let it all go..”Byeongkwan too can feel the other boy’s sadness.

He himself almost cry while consoling the red-haired boy, his lovely full of sunshine best friend. It breaks his heart to see his precious and always-happy bff crying. Kwan never sees him cry because he’s always happy no matter what. Even if his test result is not good, he would never cry. But this time…. Byeongkwan wonders, what happened to this boy that make him cries his eyes out and the worst is even tried to avoid seeing and talking to him.

After a while, Chan’s sobs start to quiet down, but his face is still covered by his arms on Kwan’s lap. He starts to wipe away the tears on his face. Kwan’s hoodie is drenched with tears, but that is the least important thing that he would think about now. Kwan is still stroking his friend’s hair. Trying to calm him down.

“Chan ah, do you feel better now?” Chan nods slowly in response to the question. Slowly, he raises his head from Kwan’s lap and moves his whole body into a sitting position, his body facing Byeongkwan but his face is still facing down towards his own lap.

Slowly, Kwan touches the younger’s chin with his right hand and gently raise his face up while his left-hand proceeds to wipe the tears on Channie’s face. He moves his right hand again, clearing all the hair on Chan’s face away so that he can take a good look at his face. Chan’s eyes are red and swollen. His cheeks still feel sticky because of the tears. Kwan moves his hand from Channie’s face and proceeds to hold both of his hand.

“Chan ah, do you have anything to tell me? If you have any problem and you would like to speak to someone, I’m all ears ok?” said Byeongkwan while pressing Chan’s palm gently with his thumbs as a way to reassure the sad boy. Chan seems to calm down from his tears and starts to open his mouth.

“Jason hyung… Do you think I should quit A level?” Chan stares deeply into Kwan’s eyes.

Byeongkwan seems a bit shock by Chan’s question but he answers it anyway.

“Chan ah, why did you say that? Do you have problems with Maths again? I know it is really hard and this period is the hardest and most stressful for us, but you need to stay strong ok? We need to stay strong!” Kwan tries to get that mindset in his friend’s head.

He knows, if any of them are not able to meet the university’s requirement, they won’t be able to study abroad. It will be a nightmare for both of them. But Chan will get it worse as his scholarship might be cut off! His family wouldn’t be able to support him to study abroad as both of his parents are farmers and not as well off as Byeongkwan’s family.

Chan shakes his head and said, “No hyung, it’s not that. It’s about my scholarship.”

He then proceeds to tell the older the whole story about the course change and his unwillingness to do Economics rather than Chemical Engineering. The last bit, Kwan is already well aware of it. How can Chan change his interest in less than 3 months? It’s impossible!

“Have you asked our college staff to help you? Ms Edmund might be able to assist you and talk to your sponsor to reconsider their decision,” Kwan tries to find a solution for his bff’s problem.

“I did hyung. Ms Edmund already talked to them but it’s no used. They won’t take back their decision. I wouldn’t be able to join you in the UK, hyung. I won’t be able to go abroad with you..Our promise to go on holiday together….” all the light that used to shine his bright face is now gone. Chan’s face looks dull and sad. His eyes are teary.

“Ohh Channie everything will be ok. We will figure it out together ok?” Kwan moves closer and embraces his friend into a comforting hug. Chan rests his chin on the elder’s shoulder while Kwan's hand moves gently stroking the back of his head and neck.

“Repeat after me, everything will be alright,” said Byeongkwan, half whispering into Chan’s left ear.

“Everything will be alright...Everything will be alright.,” whispers Chan repeatedly as if those words are the medicine to the pain of his heart.

\--------------------------------

After that moment, Chan becomes a bit brighter. However, the problem still hasn’t been solved. Chan’s gastritis is getting worse. He always gets severe stomachache to the point that he couldn’t even leave his bed. His migraine attack has become more frequent. He’s no longer able to play his favourite sports or eat his favourite foods. He misses a lot of classes to go to the doctor and because of his sick body. Even during the final examination, he is given half an hour concession time due to his health problem. The only thing that keeps him going is Byeongkwan and his parents.

In Byeongkwan’s point of view, Chan looks extremely sick, but he can’t even do anything about it. He couldn’t always follow Chan to the doctor because he has classes to attend and his teachers won’t allow him to skip his class to go with Chan. He feels extremely useless. Chan is his precious friend, but he can’t do anything for him. The only thing that he could do is to always listen to his problem and bring him food when he’s sick. He feels so devastated having to remain sane in this situation!

The problem has not been solved but the time is moving faster and faster. The A2 examination has ended and today is the day of the announcement of their results. Both of them sits quietly in the great hall. Their hands intertwined. They’re sharing their nervousness by looking into each other’s eyes. The stares from the others act as an anaesthetic to their fear, consoling their nervous heart. After an hour of waiting, the headmaster walks onto the stage to start his speech.

“Good afternoon to all. I believe that everyone is nervous with their A level results which will be out in 15 minutes. We already received the analysis and general results of our students’ performances. I would like to congratulate you no matter what your results is because every one of you did very well. To the 150 seniors that will be graduating this year, overall results for all subjects, there is a great increase in the number of students who managed to get A* and As for all subjects. Congratulations!”

Loud clapping sound fills the great hall. The headmaster’s announcement managed to calm the boys’ heart at least for a little bit. In less than 10 minutes, they would be able to check their results online.

At last, the long-awaited moment arrived! Both of them goes online and check their results on the official webpage. Kwan is so happy to see his results! It’s A*AA for Biology, Chemistry and Physics respectively. He then looks at his friend beside him, curious about his results. Chan is still looking at the screen of his phone. This makes Kwan a bit worried about him.

“Chan?” looking up in response to Kwan’s voice, a sweet smile appears on Chan’s dry lips.

That is definitely a sign for a big warm hug! Kwan almost jumps on his friend because he is so happy to see that smile again. All of their worries fly far far away from their mind.

“A*AB!” said Chan. Both are so happy when Kwan tells Chan his own results because they both managed to meet the university’s requirement! The 2 boys are jumping around while their arms are still around each other’s waist. They laugh and smile happily as if all the dark clouds have been blown away by the warm wind blowing from the blue ocean.

\------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character emerges! Who is this new character? What is his significance in Byeongkwan's life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit lengthy. I enjoyed writing it and inserted some medical terms. Not that much, so don't worry, your brain is still safe. lol
> 
> This time, a new character emerges! Who is this new character? What is his significance in Byeongkwan's life?

Byeongkwan is alone at the airport. He took a 3 hours flight from Calgary and arrived at Toronto airport about 3 hours ago which was around 4 pm. He should get on a later flight, at least he won’t need to wait for hours alone at the airport. Today is the day! He’s going to the United Kingdom! He’s going to start his study abroad! He has been longing to go to the UK since he was 16 when he was still in South Korea. Unluckily, his parent couldn’t send him off today. They were only able to come with him to the Calgary airport because both of them were scheduled to perform an operation later on that day.

**3 hours ago….**

“Kwan aah, I’m so sorry for not sending you off from Toronto. I’ve tried to move the operation time, but it’s impossible. That patient has been suffering from Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM) for too long. I need to perform this surgery or else it’ll be deadly for him to keep on living with that condition.” Byeongkwan’s mother has been apologising over and over again. She feels really bad for not being able to send his son off to a foreign country. Somewhere unfamiliar and might be scary for his precious one and only son.

HCM is actually a mild heart condition. However, it can be lethal if there is a sudden cardiac arrest. HCM is caused by the thickening of the wall of the heart muscle such as septum. The thickened muscle would lead to fast or irregular heartbeats due to the disruption of the heart’s electrical system, leading to sudden cardiac death. This condition is usually inherited. One type of treatment that could be done to treat this condition is Septal Myectomy which would be performed by Byeongkwan’s mother. It is an open-heart surgery where the thickened overgrown septum between the ventricles is removed by the surgeon. This procedure will help to improve blood flow and the heart’s electrical system.

“It’s okay mom. I totally understand that,” said Byeongkwan with a comforting smile.

“You need to save his life. Sending me off here in Calgary is already enough. And you too dad! Stop making that face!” He chuckled when he looked at his pouting father. His father sometimes acts more like a child than he does. But then he knows his father was just worried about him.

“Dad, I’ll be okay! I’m not a kid anymore! Promise me you’ll save that girl with the head injury okay? She needs you more than I do!” add Byeongkwan while hugging his father. 

Having both parents working in the medical field is a blessing but sometimes it’s undeniably hard. It involves unpredictable work time and sometimes, they would be unavailable for special occasions just like this time. But then, Kwan’s understand that both of his parents are doing their best to help the people in need! He is proud of them!

Hundreds of time, his parents are able to save someone’s life. However, there are times where people couldn’t be saved although when they already did their best. Sometimes, he wonders, how can his parents cope with their patients’ death all the time? Because he wouldn’t be able to do so even in a hundred year!

Yesterday, a girl with a severe head injury was admitted to the ICU. She was diagnosed with an acute Subdural haematoma (SH) due to a car accident. SH is a condition where the build-up of blood occur beneath the meninges (the thickest membrane that covers the brain). Byeongkwan knows that by the time he arrives in Toronto, his father would already be in the operation theatre, performing a craniotomy on the poor girl. A craniotomy is a surgical procedure to remove part of the skull called bone flap to expose the brain and allow the haematoma (blood clot) to be removed using suction and irrigation (washed away with fluid).

That is one of the reasons why he is ‘stranded’ at the airport for hours. Another reason is Kang Yuchan. Byeongkwan would be able to get a direct flight from Calgary to Newcastle, however, he decided to take a flight from Toronto instead. There is more than one reason why he decided to do what he does.

**Toronto airport, current time, 8 pm.**

Kwan is sitting at the departure floor of the airport. He’s waiting for the check-in counter to be opened for his flight to Newcastle. He keeps on glancing on the British Airways flight counter knowing exactly that it wouldn’t be opened for his flight until a few more hours. The flight that he would be taking is a 10 hours 5 minutes flight, boarding at 2 am in the morning. Due to the time difference, he’ll arrive at Newcastle airport around 8 am in the morning. Most people would stop by in London before going to their destination. Byeongkwan decided to go straight to Newcastle and come back later to visit London when he is free. Newcastle Upon Tyne is the nearest airport to his university which is located in a small town called Durham. From Newcastle to Durham, it’ll only take about 15minutes ride by train.

Byeongkwan chose Durham University to further his study in Biological Science because one, he doesn’t like big-city environment such as London. His good results are more than enough to get him into one of the London university, but he simply doesn’t like crowded area and city vibe. Secondly, Durham University is one of the best universities for his course, last time he checked, it was ranked as number 5 in the UK. The other university ranked above 5 is Oxbridge, UCL and the other one, he couldn’t quite remember. Plus, he loves the countryside! So, it’s a win for him!

“Jason!! Jason hyung! Kim Byeongkwan!!” a sudden loud voice hits Kwan’s ears, dragging him from his imagination on how the foreign country would look like.

About 10 meters away, a boy in a red hoodie and brown mushroom hair, half running, half shouting, trying to attract his attention with exaggerating waves. Kwan immediately jumps on his feet and shout back.

“Hyaaa! Kang Yuchan!!” He waves his hand as hard as he can while his body does a small bounce! The happy hormone feels him with joy because he is finally able to see his best friend again!

Chan feels so happy to see his mate. If this is not an airport, he would already be running towards the other boy. But he doesn’t want to risk himself from being thrown out of the airport for disturbing the people there. He can see Jason from afar now, the boy is standing but is not walking towards him. He couldn’t just leave his luggage and things behind. Another meter away, Kwan suddenly jumps towards Chan and gives his best friend the tightest hug ever. Both of them smiles while their shoulders rock up and down alternating from left to right still in the hugging position. Wide smiles spread on their face.

“Chan ahhh, I miss you so much! Have you been doing well? How’s your new place? Did you manage to settle well? There’s no one bullying you right?” Kwan can’t stop himself from asking lots of questions to his precious friend.

They haven’t been in contact for a few months since Kwan received the news from Chan regarding his scholarship. Kwan didn’t want to bother Chan, so he tried no to contact Chan for a while until Chan himself reach out to him. Remembering the fact that Byeongkwan would be leaving to the UK in late September, Chan decided to give him a call. So here he is now, at the airport, sending off his best friend to a foreign country.

“Ah hyung, did you forget that I’m not a baby, again? I’m fine, all is fine. I’m healthy, as you can see now, my studies are going well, and no one is bullying me. I even started to do RnD (research and development) again. “Said Chan in a proud tone.

“Wow! Really? Congratulations kid! I’m so proud of you!” His eyes are wide open at the good news from Chan.

Byeongkwan removes his bag pack on the chair beside him allowing Yuchan to have a sit. Almost 80% of the students graduated from their A-level college managed to get a place in a UK university. Chan did too! However, the problem with his sponsorship didn’t come to a good conclusion. They didn’t allow Chan to further his study in Chemical Engineering but insisted on him to do Economics. Having to decide what’s happening to his future, Chan decided to pull off from the sponsorship program and not to study abroad but continue his study in a local university in Toronto in Chemical Engineering.

When he told Byeongkwan about his decision, he also told him not to contact him for a while as he was actually very affected by the fact that his dream to study abroad was crushed. Chan was really sad when he saw his other friends from his college Instagram account posted about their new life in the UK. So, he shut his Instagram down for a good whole month. But then, of course, he would want to see his best friend off and achieve his dream, their dream!

“I’m glad you’re okay now Chan. Not gonna lie but I was really worried of you. It reminds me of the time when you were really sick and depressed in college.” Kwan brings out the topic after they talked about random stuff for a good half an hour.

“Don’t worry hyung, I’m happy with my life now and actually a bit glad not to go abroad because I wouldn’t get the opportunity to continue my RnD project if I do so.” Replied Chan with a thin smile on his lips. 

Kwan moves both of his hands and grabs Chan’s hand. He gives him a familiar squeeze of affirmation. Whenever Chan is sad, this squeeze has helped him a lot; to calm him down and gives him strength whenever he needs it.

“I believe, everything that happened in our life, there must be a reason behind it. All that happened to you, there must be a greater purpose that’ll follow you after. Believe me, believe in yourself, do what you enjoy and always do your best! Everything will be fine..okay?” Byeongkwan smiles, making his cat-like eyes disappears, leaving him with two small curves. Cute!

“Okay Jason! I’d keep that in mind!” ‘chan-shine’ is alive after all.

“Hyung, you told me about that person? Where is he? Have you met him? Did he arrive?” a sudden purge of questions is blurted out from Chan’s mouth. He cannot keep his curiosity inside his brain anymore. He’ll explode!

“Whoa, whoa, slow down child! Nope, he’s not here yet so, I haven’t met him, but I believe he’ll be here soon with his family.” Byeongkwan chuckles at Chan’s puppy look whenever he is excited or extremely curious. Chan will talk very fast with a small bounce and sparkly eyes, just like a puppy. That’s how he gets his nickname “Kang-aji” which means puppy in Korean.

“Ahh so he’s not here yet. Come on hyung, tell me about him!” add Yuchan.

“What else should I tell you? I mean, this is my first time meeting him too. Yes, we talked on Whatsapp before but that’s all.” Somehow his cheeks turn light pink, slightly blushing.

So, here’s the tea. A month ago, Byeongkwan was panicked when he figured out that none of his batchmates would be going to the same university as him. He knew that a girl from his class put Durham as her second choice. But then, that girl said she wouldn’t go to Durham anymore so, Byeongkwan has no friend to go with. He was a bit panicked because he doesn’t know any single soul in the UK, apart from his seniors from the same college, but none of them is studying in Durham or at least in Newcastle University. To make it worse, it’s actually his first time to travel abroad without his family and the first time in the UK too.

Byeongkwan didn’t want to go alone and to be completely honest, he is kind of afraid too. He thought for a while and decided to ask for help from his friends in other A level college. He sent out a message to his friend asking if she’ll know anyone who’s going to Durham in September. His friend said no, but she would ask her other friends too. After a few days, someone texted him.

“Hello, I heard you’re searching for someone who’s going to Durham University this September. I know this one boy from a friend, he said he’s going to Durham but I’m not sure whether he’ll be going there or somewhere else. But here’s his phone number, you can text him and ask him if he’s going to the same uni. Good luck!”

Upon receiving the text message, Kwan feels like he’s alive again! He immediately saves the phone number that he received just now and sent a text message.

“Hello, my name is Kim Byeongkwan. You can call me Jason or Kwan or Byeongkwan, it’s totally up to you. I got your number from someone named Febric, he said he knows you and he said you’re going to Durham too! Are you really going there? Have you booked the flight ticket? Would you like to travel together with me because I don’t have anyone to go with and I’d be glad if we could go together!” He literally blurted out everything on his mind to this boy (who he doesn’t even actually know) just because he was excited to finally meet someone who would be going to the same university as he would.

“Woah, slow down. Yes, I’m going to Durham, but I haven’t booked my ticket yet. Of course, I’d be glad to travel with you.” Byeongkwan received a reply about 5 minutes after his first message. He felt so relieved that he found someone to travel with at last. 

After that moment, they started to text each other discussing their plan to travel together and at the same time trying to get to know each other. Kwan likes the way of the boy talk (based on his messages). He sounds sweet and caring and is very helpful as well. Out of curiosity, Kwan stalked (Chan’s word) the boy’s Instagram account and tried to create a character that would suit his face and the way he talks. He found his account in no time! He felt proud of his “stalking” ability!

Based on the account that he was looking at now, this boy has quite a huge circle of friends. But there were only a few pictures posted on his account. He figured that it is actually a new account, which was created by his friends for him. He is pretty. The boy is lean, doesn’t look too tall but not to short either, maybe about the same height as he is. His hair is black, slightly touching his ears. In one of the pictures, he is wearing a pair of round glasses with a greyish black suit. Most probably taken during his graduation ceremony. Without Kwan actually realising it, he might have developed a tiny crush on his new mate. And of course, he already told Chan about the black-haired boy when he called him a few days ago.

After spilling some more “tea”, Byeongkwan stops talking and looks at his phone. Chan’s mind is still not 100% there after Kwan told him about what is actually going on and how he managed to get the boy’s number. His friend is actually fallen for someone that he never even met! He needs to do something about this! He needs to protect his best friend!

“Hyung, listen! I’m going to contact my friends from that college and asked about this boy. I’ll ask all my friends from our college that might know someone who might know that boy to tell me everything about him! I’m texting my friend now!” Chan’s protective mode is switched ON! He’s typing so fast to his other friends although Kwan already said not to do it.

“Anyway hyung, what is this boy name again? Jay? Jamie? Jacob?” his eyes are still on his phone’s screen.

“Did you ever listen to me?” Kwan rolls his eyes.

“It Junhee. Park Junhee. He told me to call him Jun.” He felt a small jolt on his chest whenever he says that name. Definitely not a good sign for his heart.

Suddenly, a bird chirping sound comes from Kwan’s pocket. It’s from his phone. Someone must have texted him. Maybe it’s his mom or his dad. One of them must have already finished the surgery by now. He brings out his phone and looks at his screen to determine who the sender is. To his surprise, it’s not his parents but it’s Park Junhee! Quickly, he clicks the notification for him to be able to read the message that was sent by the other boy.

“I’m here. With my family at KFC. You can come here if you’re alone.” He reads the text quietly and looks up to see Yuchan who is still eyeing him since he received the message.

“Who is it? “asked Chan.

“It’s him! Junhee is here!” Kwan is nervous! Of course, he is! This is his first time to see the boy in real life. He doesn’t know what to expect. What first impression would he give? Is his attire okay? What should he say first? OMG his whole family is actually here! What if his mom doesn’t like him and chases him away? What if that’s the last chance that he’ll get to impress his parents? If they don’t like him then there’s no way he could marry him! Wait a second! Marry him? What is he thinking about? He doesn’t even know him yet! Gosh! He needs to get rid of his overthinking brain!

Chan saw Byeongkwan’s expression changes, he knows that he must be overthinking now. He needs to do something to calm him down.

“Ok Jason, relax, deep breath… WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO KNOW HYUNG?!!! HE’S HERE! OMG OMG LET ME FIX YOUR HAIR! Put on a bit of lip balm, do you have some?!” as much as Chan wants to calm his friend, he can’t help himself from feeling nervous and excited as well! He’s never the calm type anyway.

“Jeez, Channie calm down. He’s my crush, not yours.” Byeongkwan gives out a small chuckle seeing Chan being anxious when it’s not even his crush. That’s so Chan!

“Oh yeah.” A sudden realisation hit him. The boys laugh at each other’s reaction and decided to go and say hi to Junhee’s family. Byeongkwan told Junhee to come and meet him after he and his family have finish eating because he is not that familiar with the airport. Junhee said yes.

After about half an hour, Kwan receives another text from Jun saying that he’s coming. Once again, Kwan’s heart beats faster. He’s nervous but he is also curious. Not even 5 minutes after he received the message, Kwan sees a boy wearing black skinny jeans with a red striped short-sleeved shirt tucked in is walking towards him and Chan. His glossy black hair shines under the light. His jawline is almost 45 degree (you can cut a paper from it), and on his cheeks, dimples emerged when he smiles. Kwan feels like he’s watching a model, no, an angel walking towards him.

“Hello, you must be Jason?” The black-haired boy is now standing in front of Kwan with his hand stretching out to him while Kwan is still sitting on the chair next to Chan. Looking at his face, and then to his outstretched arm with his mouth slightly open. Kwan is definitely bewitched by this boy presence!

Chan is already standing when he realised that his best friend is still sitting and looking at the other boy’s hand without any sign of standing up and reaching his hand. Chan taps on the older boy’s shoulder and reaches for Jun’s hand for a handshake. Only then Byeongkwan realises that his mouth is opened, and Jun is actually offering him a handshake. Damn, he succeeds in embarrassing himself on their first meeting.

“Hi, you must be Park Junhee. I’m Chan, Jason’s best friend and I’m here to send him off today. Nice to meet you” Chan tries to snatch Jun’s attention so that he won’t realise that Kwan is somehow in a state of trance.

Chan finishes their handshake quickly and looks at Kwan. He seems normal now! Jun once again moves his hand towards Kwan for a handshake.

“Hi Jun. I’m really glad to meet you! Where’s your fam?” looking behind the boy’s shoulder, trying to find the boy’s family.

“Oh, they’re over there. Would you like to come and say hi?” He points towards a direction not far from where they’re standing. Upon receiving a nod from Byeongkwan, Jun brings the other two boys to his family. Jun has a big family! His parents, a younger sister and two younger brothers. Apparently, Jun had an elder brother, but he passed away when Jun was 17 because of a road accident.

When Jun introduced Kwan and Chan to his parents, Jun’s dad smiles pleasantly but Jun’s mom eyes them almost suspiciously when they shake hands.

“So, which one of you will be going to Durham?” Chan looks at Byeongkwan when Jun’s mom uttered the question.

“What will you study there and what is your A level results? Is it good? Because my son achieved A*A*A.” Her tone sounds a bit too proud as if she’s trying to say that his son is better than the other two boys. Byeongkwan thinks that maybe that’s her way of speaking. Some people have that kind of tone when they speak without even realising it, or maybe she is in a bad mood. Her son is going to leave her for a long while and it’s somewhere unfamiliar and far from home. Of course, she’ll be sad.

After talking with his family for a while, Kwan and Chan left Jun and his family alone for them to spend their last couple of hours together. They walk away to where they were before. There’s only less than an hour left before the check-in counter is open. As it’s already very late, Chan says that he could only stay until midnight because there will be no public transport for him to go back home after midnight. At this point, both of them starts to feel the sudden waves of emotions.

Chan is happy for his friend for being able to achieve his dream, but he is also sad due to the fact that he can’t go with him. They share one dream. To go to the UK and further their study in the country. But then, the circumstances only allow one of them to go and experience a new place. He was sad and still is sad, but he never feels a fit of jealousy towards his friend. Both of them were given a chance but sadly, his chance escaped out of his grasp. Kwan deserves it and he hopes that his friend would experience everything in his place!

For Byeongkwan, he is happy to finally achieve his dream. However, he’s actually broken inside for not being able to go with his friend. They talked about travelling together. They discussed what they would do during Christmas break when everyone would be home to celebrate it while both of them would be in a foreign country celebrating Christmas by themselves. Where they would go during the Easter holiday. Which country would they explore first? Germany, Spain or maybe Belgium? They had everything set but who knows, they wouldn’t be able to actually do what they’ve already planned.

The boys talked about random things. Trying to divert their thought from the painful memory and unreachable future together. However, Kwan can’t keep it to himself anymore. The thought and feelings of walking away, leaving behind his best friend torture his heart. He feels bad. Really bad.

“Chan ahh, I… I wish you can come with me.” A clear drop of water falls from Kwan’s left eye.

“Hyung, you know how much I want it. How much we want it. But what can we do..” Chan feels like something is put on his chest, pressing hard on his heart. It’s painful.

Chan’s remarks make Kwan jump into a hug. Chan can’t contain his own feelings anymore and releases it into tears. None of them could say anything anymore. It’s too painful for their heart. To walk away from each other, leaving behind their good and bad memories together. It is hard, but they know that it’s essential for them to move on. They still need to live their life. No one would be able to help them unless they do it themselves. The boys cry and pour out all their heart contents in each drop of their tears.

A sudden tap on Chan’s shoulder makes him pull away from the elder boy. Who on Earth would disturb this sad moment? Like seriously who? Kwan is a bit surprised by the sudden pull. He looks at Chan and saw him looking at a boy, younger than both of them, with a plastic bag in his hand.

“My brother told me to give this to you.” He hands in the white plastic bag to Kwan and runs away towards his family again.

Yuchan and Byeongkwan look at each other. Both are stunned by the sudden presence of the younger boy. They look at the plastic bag in Kwan’s hand and peak into it. There are two bottles of cold energy drink. Once again, they look at each other’s face. Now they realised that the boy is actually Junhee’s brother, sent on a mission to give them two bottles of water. A sudden laugh blurted from the boys’ mouth. Seriously, they were crying their eyes out and everyone would actually see that, but Jun decided to ask his brother to run along and give them drinks? Did he expect them to feel thirsty after crying? What a silly boy. Silly but sweet.

Now, they both can’t continue their crying anymore, thanks to Junhee and his cute brother! It’s almost midnight, Chan needs to go, or else he’ll need to walk back home! As dangerous as it could be, Channie is too scared to walk alone at night anyway.

“Jason, I think I need to go now. I’m sorry I can’t stay with you and see you off. You’ll need to drop your luggage at the check-in counter in a few minutes, right? I wish you’d be fine with Jun and his family. Try not to freak out when his mother asks you questions again ok?” Chan is getting ready to go, grabbing his backpack and pushes it onto his back.

“Ok Chan-derella, don’t forget your glass shoes. Hahaha. It’s okay dad, you don’t need to accompany me, I’m big enough to stay on my own! Yeah, the counter would be open soon and nope, I won’t freak out. Although I can already sense evil energy from his mom.” He whispers the last part jokingly. Junhee’s mom is scary but Kwan believes that he’s not a bad person.

Chan laughs at the elder’s joke. He gives him one last hug. A very tight one. Slightly longer compared to the previous one then proceeds to say goodbye. Chan walks away towards the entrance. Watching his friend from the back, Kwan suddenly feels a bit lonely. He’s all alone now. No Chan. No mom and no dad.

Jun is watching the boys from afar. Byeongkwan told him before about his parents not being able to send him off and Chan would come with him to the airport for a while. He feels a bit sad for the blonde boy, but he can’t do anything about that too. After watching Chan walking away from his friend, Junhee approach the figure with blue hoodies.

He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and said,” Let’s go, we should go and drop our luggage now.”

Byeongkwan nods and follows the other boy towards the check-in counter. After dropping all their luggage, it’s time for Junhee’s family to say goodbye. Watching from a close distant make his heart feels like it’s going to tear apart. Byeongkwan doesn’t despise his parents for not sending him off, but he can’t help himself from not feeling sad and a bit jealous seeing Junhee and his family hugging each other. His dad tells him to take care of himself and don’t forget to call him frequently. Jun nods and smile. His eyes are teary.

Kwan feels slightly lonely in this heartfelt atmosphere. He almost cries when Junhee’s brother come and hug him. He is a bit startled by the sudden hug but he’s not refusing it either.

“Jason hyung, please take care of my brother for me okay?” The young boy pulls away from the hug and looks into Kwan’s eyes as if asking him for confirmation.

“Okay, don’t worry. I will.” Kwan smiles and looks fondly into the boy’s starry eyes.

Both of them walks to the international departure gate. Jun’s family waves their hands, saying goodbye to the black-haired boy and to himself. Kwan feels less lonely now. The warmth from Junhee’s family, especially his younger brother melts his heart. They walk past the security and can no longer see Junhee’s family when they are beyond the gate. Slowly, they continue their footsteps towards the departure gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee and Byeongkwan are travelling together on a plane from Toronto to Newcastle~ 
> 
> The story is developing slowly, but surely~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junhee and Byeongkwan are travelling together on a plane from Toronto to Newcastle~ 
> 
> The story is developing slowly, but surely~~
> 
> Guys, I might be super busy to update this story for the next two weeks. I'm back in Uni...but ofc I'm not ready! I'll try my best to upload at least once a week ok?! 
> 
> Do leave comments!

“So, we’re all alone now,” Jun said with a slightly sad tone. He’s smiling but it’s quite obvious that he looks pretty sad. Byeongkwan notices that when he looks into the black-haired boy ‘s eyes.

“I guess we are. Not gonna lie but, I’m pretty nervous and excited now. This is your first time going to the UK too, right?” Kwan already knows the answer, but he asked anyway just to avoid any awkward silence rising between them.

“Yup! Actually same, I’m nervous. But hey, this is what we asked for, remember?” He ends his sentences with a cute chuckle. Well, at least that’s what Kwan thinks.

Not only the chuckle, almost everything regarding the boy with dimples make his heart skip a beat. His soft gestures, politeness and above all, he’s super caring!

When the boys are sitting on the chairs in front of the departure gate, Kwan looks especially sad. Who wouldn’t be sad if they’re at his place? When everyone goes abroad to a far country, their whole family will gather together and send them off just like what Junhee’s family did. But for him, he’s basically alone... Of course, Chan gave him a proper goodbye but it’s still not the same with the presence of someone called “parents”.

Upon seeing the sad blonde boy, looking at the ground with teary eyes, Jun feels like a need for him to at least try and make the boy feels better. It’ll be more fun if both are happy right? They’re gonna sit beside each other on the plane later anyway.

“Jason ah, are you okay?” Jun puts his left hand on Kwan’s back and try to peek down towards the boy’s face who is still staring at the airport’s floor. He can’t stop himself from thinking how tiny this boy looks and feels under his touch considering how small his own hand is.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Kwan looks up to Jun’s face, taking a glance and giving him a thin smile. A short one this time before eyeing the floor under his feet again.

His “okay” doesn’t sound anything near convincing for Junhee, so, he decided to console the boy sitting beside him.

“Kim Byeongkwan, listen to me.” Gently placing his right hand on the other’s chin and lifting it up to his eye-level.

“I know you’re sad but believe me this is temporary. We’re going to the place both of us had dreamed of for ages! We’re going there! We’re going to have fun and achieve our damn dream together okay? So please spare me some of your bright smile like you did with Chan earlier. At least I deserved that for agreeing to travel with you right?” Kwan is a bit shock with what Jun has done. But he secretly likes it.

Upon Jun’s act, Kwan decided to grant his one but precious wish to see him smiling. With his still teary eyes, a smile is crafted on his pinkish lips follows by a nod of reassurance from the blonde boy. Both are now smiling; their hearts are once again at a unison. A promise to stay happy and smiley, at least for now.

The boys are up on the sky. They booked the flight together hence the seat is coupled, which is convenient because who’d want to sit beside a stranger when it’s your first time on a very very long trip. They discussed about the seat earlier and chose the seat beside the window coupled with the middle seat, which would be a bit unpleasant for some people including Kwan and Jun.

The first half of the flight from Toronto to Dubai, Kwan asked to be given the window seat, without hesitation, the other said yes. Kwan loves window seat because he can look out of the window and watch the white clouds. He’ll imagine those clouds as light cotton candies floating on the sky; pretty, soft and fluffy. Sometimes, although for a short period of time, when the plane is at a lower altitude, he would be able to see the land! Whenever he travels to different countries, he’ll look at the geographical settings of the land and ocean of the place he’s visiting from above. His mind would go “Is this how the angels feel? Looking from above? Then I’d like to be an angel too!” He voiced that out multiple times to his parents when he was still a naive toddler.

One of the most remarkable “natural architecture” of the Earth below him was when he went to Japan. He could literally see the Fuji-yama from the plane’s window. Yama means mountain in Japanese while Fuji is the name of the mountain. When the plane was about to land at the Narita airport, Tokyo, the mountain would be visible! Tall, light blue with bright white surrounding it, standing majestically as one of the most famous natural landscapes of the country.

Kwan sits beside the window to witness how the country he’s going to, would look like from the eye of a bird. Throughout the whole journey, the boys talked a lot, trying to know each other better. Their characters shine brightly when they exchange facts about themselves, their families and friends.

Kwan notices that Jun is very chattery. He would talk to the foreigners sitting next to him, create some conversations and laughs when his new friend makes jokes. One interesting thing about Jun is his reaction! He’s definitely the master of reaction! He doesn’t laugh that much but he has this slightly high shrieking voice when he’s excited and pumped up. His eyes will widen if the stories shocked him in any way and that’ll make Byeongkwan laughs too, not because of the jokes or the stories but because of Jun’s funny reaction.

While Jun loves to chat, Kwan is more of the quiet type. He will talk more once he opens up to someone, but he would only talk a minimum amount of words when it comes to strangers unless his mood is incredibly good. He simply enjoys the silence company when he’s travelling by flight.

After talking for hours, sleepiness and tiredness hit them both. They’re trying to take a break from all the chit chat and enjoy the in-flight entertainment. Kwan doesn’t have anything that able to grab his interests until he actually found a file entitled “Cat’s Videos”. For a cat lover like himself, he feels the tingling excitement inside of him and immediately clicks on the screen embedded in the back seat of the chair in front of him.

Upon the touch of his fingertip, 10 kittens swarming out of a small castle (for cats) brightens his mood! The kittens are so so so cute. There’s black, grey with stripes, ginger cats, white and even calico cats running and playing around wiggling their tails on their small cute little butt. His heart is melting from the cuteness overload!

“Jun ah Jun ah, look at this!!! (>~<) Aren’t these tiny creatures cute?!” Kwan squints his eyes and points his index finger onto the screen. Trying to attract the other boy’s attention.

“Ha ha ha, they do!” Jun laughs but somehow it seems like it lacks sincerity.

It turns out that Junhee doesn’t like cats, but he’s more of a dog person. When Kwan asks why he said that cat is not as intelligent as dogs. Kwan feels slightly insulted as a fellow cat lover! He tries to stand up for the cats of course and wouldn’t shut up until Jun takes back his opinion about cats being less intelligent compared to dogs.

When they finished arguing, Kwan continues watching all the cat’s videos available in that folder. A grey kitten with stripes comes out on the screen, attracting the blonde boy’s attention. The cat looks exactly like his kitten that died yesterday. She was run over by a car resulted in broken ribs. He tried to bring her to the vet, but it was too late...

Kwan stops the video and stares at the kitten on the screen. A small sadness creeps into his heart.

“Jun ah, look at this kitten. She looks exactly like my kitten, Mochi that died yesterday...” Jun looks at the boy and sympathies with his loss.

Kwan returns back to watch the video of the kitten when Jun turns to his side just to witness Kwan’s glistening eyes but with a smile shaped on his lips. The sad smile. Jun reached out towards the screen in front of Byeongkwan and presses the pause button.

“Ok Jason, you need to stop watching this. If you keep feeling sad while watching it then don’t watch it.” Jun tries to console Kwan, but it comes out a bit harsh.

Kwan kind of startled by Jun’s attitude but he understands exactly why the black-haired boy did that. Actually, Kwan’s eyes are glistening not because he’s about to cry but it was due to him yawning a few minutes back. He does feel a bit sad but not to the point that he’ll be crying in the next 5 minutes. Great, Jun thinks he’s a cry baby now. Urghh he just lost one charming point! Who likes cry-babies huh?

After explaining that he’s not crying and Jun has nothing to worry about, both returns to their non-speaking state. Eventually, they both fall asleep. Kwan is a light sleeper so he would be awakened even with the slightest touch or change in environmental sounds and lightings. Oppositely, Junhee can sleep even if a grenade dropped 10 meters away from him! (This is a metaphor, of course, no bomb is dropped or anything similar in the making of this story).

Air turbulence occurs, making the plane moves up and down unstable for a few seconds. Kwan’s awakens from his sleep. He turns his face and looks around, trying to figure out where he actually is. When he looks at the dimly lit space he is in, a sudden realisation hits him. Oh, it’s inside the aeroplane.

He moves his eyes towards the seat on his left. Two men are sleeping soundly, unbothered by the sudden unstable movement of the aeroplane just now. The further man is sleeping with his face turned to the other side, opposite to Kwan so he cannot really see his face. His eyes roam to the man; more like a boy of his age, still in deep sleep. He can tell by looking at his slightly opened mouth with his head laying back on the pillow neck surrounding his head.

The visuals make him gulps. He swallowed his own saliva. The first three buttons of the striped shirt are unbuttoned, exposing the boy’s collar bone and a peak of his chest. The “blinding sight” triggers a monologue inside of Kwan’s head. “OMG, his chest looks so comfy to snuggle on....”

He keeps staring at the sleeping boy until a sudden realisation hits him, “OMG what am I thinking about now! Stop it Kim Byeongkwan! Your nasty mind should be tied on a pole and thrown into the ocean!” He slaps his own cheeks alternately from left to right at a quick pace. He is embarrassed about his thought and proceeds to pull the blanket and covers his pink face. If anyone saw him earlier, he’ll be embarrassed to the point where he’d be deleting himself from this story! (Sorry guys bad pun).  
\--------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Junhee arrived at their destination. A small airport in a foreign country that none of them has ever been to. University’s life is starting and obviously it won’t be a smooth journey for them both! But then, throughout the journey, some cute moments flourished their young memories with colourful paints. The spices of life; friendship, love, sadness, jealousy, all of that combined and bring about the story of their journey in the Queen’s land.

After a long and tiring flight (a bit of naughty thought in Kwannie’s head about Jun’s comfy chest and some cute moments together), the two young man arrived at the Newcastle International Airport. Although it’s an international airport, the size of the airport is fairly small compared to the other international airports that Kwan had been to. 

He wasn’t complaining though as it is easier to find their way around if the airport is small. After queuing for almost an hour to go through the immigration, they waited for their luggages to come out on the moving belt, which Kwan never knows what the belt is called, he never really cares anyway. 

“Jason, my friend said he’s already here, waiting at the parking lot in front of the airport. I’ve told him that we landed around half an hour ago and he said to walk out to the parking lot near the taxi’s side,” said the black-haired boy after he took a short glance at his phone screen, reading the text that he just received a couple of minutes ago.

Kwan doesn’t say much. He gives Junhee a small nod before his eyes darted back towards the black moving belt carrying all the bags of the passengers who were on the same flight with them from Dubai.

When the bags are out, they moved them onto two trolleys; one for Kwan’s bags and another for Junhee’s. Then, they proceeded towards the entrance and walk to Junhee’s friend’s car parked not far from the entrance. At the car park, they search for a metallic-grey MPV. After scanning almost half of the cars in the parking lot, they saw a man, perhaps a few years older than them walking out of his grey MPV towards them. A sweet smile emerged from Junhee’s thin lips. 

“What’s up bro! Haven’t seen you for ages!” the red-haired guy (who Jason doesn’t have any idea of what his name is but pretty sure that he is Junhee’s friend) walked towards both of them before hugging the black-haired boy in front of him.

They exchange greetings and Junhee introduced Kwan to the boy whose name is Charlie. Charlie walk them both to his car and helps the boy to place their large bags inside the car boots. 

From the airport, Charlie would send Kwan to his accommodation first, which is his friend’s house near the Durham city centre and Junhee would be staying at Charlie’s place. They would only be staying at their friends’ house for a couple of days before they are allowed to move into their respective college.

Durham University is one of the universities with a collegiate system where all the students will be assigned a college where the college would assist them in their academics as well as their social lives. Kwan decided that he would want to cook for himself, so he opted for a self-catered accommodation with en-suite bathroom because he hates sharing bathroom while Junhee picked the opposite, a catered accommodation with shared bathroom. Hence, both are allocated in different colleges but still not far from each other.

When Kwan arrives at his friend’s house, a brunet boy is standing in front of a flat, waiting for him. Junhee and Charlie help to bring all of his things out of the car boots and leave Kwan with his friend. 

“Jason!!! Long time no see bro! I’m so happy to meet you again!!How long has it been? 5 years?? You are still as cute as I remember! Aww my baby Isseunieeeee~~~”, he proceeds with two gentle pinches on Kwan’s cheeks! Fluffy! As expected! >~<

“Ahhh hyunnngggg!!!! I’m 20 years old now! I’m not a baby anymore!” Kwan pout.  
“Ok maybe I’m still your baby! But dangerous baby!” he added a wink at the end of the sentence! 

Kwangsuk used to live in Canada with Jason, however, he moved to South Korea when he was 11 years old. Now, he’s also studying at Durham and majoring in Computer Sciences.

“So, hyung, let me see your house! Do you live in this flat?” Asked Kwan with his wide shining eyes as he is now full of enthusiasm to explore the new city, where he would live in for the next 4 years.

“So, first of all, yes, this is my house, I live in one of the rooms in the basement of this flat. Secondly, I can bring you in and let you look around my house but I’m afraid we wouldn’t be able to stay here for the night due to my house being broken into, when I was away and some of my stuff were stolen. So, the house is a mess.”

Kwan is so shocked by the news and ask for some more details. So, the police had come and do some investigations to find the culprit but then the house condition is a bit messy for anyone to stay in. So, Kwangsuk has asked one of his friends to let Kwan live at his house for a few days. Both of them walk to the new house and dump all of Kwan’s things in one of the rooms. 

Gladly, the house is just a couple of minutes walk from Kwangsuk’s house. Jason texted Jun to let him know that he moved to another location just in case anything happens. 

After the long journey, normal people would choose to rest, but Kwan is definitely not normal! His energy is almost still fully charged, and he is actually more eager to gain new experiences and explore the small town called Durham. When Kwangsuk asked if he wanted to rest or go to the town, he straight away answers town. As the weather is quite cold, he put on a trench coat and get ready to go out and explore the town!

First time in the UK, he’s easily impressed by every little thing that he sees! Plus, Durham is such a beautiful city. The town is located in a peninsula surrounded by a river with a few bridges connected the peninsular part of the town with the mainland. 

The views from the bridges are amazing! On one of the bridges, the back of the Durham castle can be seen surrounded by tall trees and the river flowing beneath it. It was magical! Kwan is almost hoping around because he is so excited! 

The city centre itself is an old English style town with pebble stones everywhere and a statue of a man on a horse at the centre of the town. 

From the town, they walk further up towards Durham Cathedral, where one of the Harry Potter scenes was shot! Luckily, Kwangsuk understand him so well when he skips around, driven by the adrenaline rush and his Potterhead-ness. 

He was once like Kwan and he is also a fan of Harry Potter, so he doesn’t mind at all. After the short trip around the town, they walk back home to get their dinner and at last rest properly. Can’t be bothered to cook, they just ordered some food and went straight to bed. Kwangsuk couldn’t stay with him because he needs to finish some business regarding the burglary at his house. So tonight, Kwan was left alone. 

The next day, Junhee texted Kwan saying that he’ll come and fetch him because Charlie would show them around the university. They went out around 10 am in the morning and finish at 4 pm. After sending Kwan back home, Charlie invited Kwan for dinner and ask him to come around 6 pm to his house. Kwan said yes.

As Kwan has never gone to Charlie’s house, he asked Junhee to send his location or Charlie’s address so that he can use Google Map to find the location. To his surprise, that place is about 1.2km from where he is staying. Junhee asked if Kwan would like him to fetch him from his house but Kwan insist saying that he is okay and would walk there on his own. 

Honestly, he is kind of scared, but he wants to look dependent, and walking back and forth would be tiring for Junhee, so he doesn’t want that. So, here he goes! The scaredy-cat Kwannie will walk on his own two feet for 1.2km alone, in a town where he barely knows…ha..ha..ha…tough luck!

Kwan starts walking with a prayer (to keep away all the ghost from him). He checks the map multiple times and asked Junhee about 10 times if he gets it right. The first 10minutes is fine. He’s basically walking beside the main road, so it’s bright and there are still people walking around. 

He takes a turn on his right towards a quiet road. The road is quiet, but it is lit up by multiple road lights so it’s fine. Now, he turns to his left towards a spacious, dimmed lit parking lot. Shit. This is getting scary. 

Kwan walks faster past the parking lot, trying to avoid looking anywhere except the ground. He eventually comes out of the parking lot. He sighs in relief when he sees the bright space where he’s standing now is well lit. 

He takes a glance at his phone screen to make sure that he is on the right path. Getting lost here would be terrible! Yes! He’s halfway there! He just needs to walk straight towards the bridge and go straight ahead. At this point, he is not afraid anymore because there are multiple lights set on the curved bridge. 

He walks towards the bridge with a light step. His mind keeps on repeating; after the bridge, just walk on straight and you can see Junhee again. 

Wait… see...Junhee..again… He’s supposed to be thinking about his dinner but nope, Junhee is more important! 

Kwan walked until he arrived at the top of the bridge, he looks around just to get an idea where he is and how the surrounding looks like. Honestly, he shouldn’t do that… 

The fact that the river beneath him look extremely pretty during the day, it actually looks the opposite during the night-time! Black glistening water flowing slowly, almost still. The wind blowing once in a while passing through the small forest at the end of the bridge, the leaves hitting each other, blown by the soft wind. 

JASON IS EXTREMELY SCARED NOW!!!! 

When he looked at the map, it said walk straight after the bridge. But guess what, the map didn’t say that he needs to walk straight into a freaking forest with no road lights what so ever! Gosh! He regrets not accepting Junhee’s offer to come and fetch him up! 

He re-check the map just to make sure that he’s really on the right path. It’s quite bizarre to walk into a forest at night..alone..right? 

Apparently, the map said yes and there is actually a small road inside the forest. Jason decided to trust his instinct and just walk through the forest! After about a minute, he already out of the forest! Apparently, the forest is just a narrow pathway with lots of trees shading the road. 

It seems scary but it is not that bad really. (Maybe…)

So, he continues walking until he reaches Charlie’s house. When Junhee opens the door, he feels so happy and thankful to get to see him again. Part of it because he had just been in a life and death situation (ok I’m exaggerating but it is scary for baby Kwannie ok?!!!). He tells the boys about his journey and said he would never ever ever again walk to Charlie’s house at night alone! 

At Charlie’s house, they all get to know each other better and the two freshers ask Charlie about everything they might need to know. From how to cope with university and social life. Charlie is such a good senior; he tells them everything he knows and gives them the best advice that they could ever get. Home-made pizza by Charlie is definitely the best! He promised to teach them how to make the pizza too. It might be really useful for Byeongkwan especially as he is going to live in a self-catered college, which means he needs to cook for himself. 

After 2 to 3 hours full of laughter and plans of what they going to do the day after, Kwan decided to go back home. This time, he doesn’t say "no" when Junhee said he is going to accompany his walk back home. 

The main reason is, he is so damn scared to walk alone through the river path again, and the other reason is, of course, he just wants to spend sometimes with Junhee “alone”. (He is sneaky, yeah).

Earlier, Jason did not bring any jacket because he is wearing a knitted jumper made by his grandma. It looks like a Christmas jumper, but the colour is black and white instead of green or red. The jumper does keep him warm, but he underestimated the UK’s weather. It is not that cold, but his jumper doesn’t have any pocket to put his hands in, so they are exposed to the cold wind blowing constantly as he walks down the path towards Kwangsuk’s house. 

Part of his nature, Kwan doesn’t say anything about his cold hand (his mind always goes like; I need to be tough, so people won’t baby me anymore even if I’m cute!). But then, he keeps on rubbing his hands together while walking towards home. As Kwan and Junhee are talking to each other to kill the silence around them, the black-haired boy notices Kwan’s hands rubbing against each other, trying to produce some heat to mask the coldness that is biting on them.

“Jason, are you okay? You seem cold. And why are you wearing only the jumper in this weather?” Junhee asks after a while.

“Ahh, no I’m ok. The jumper actually keeps me warm, but you know I don’t have any pockets to place my hands so it’s a bit cold. But don’t worry, I’m okay. This is nothing, just a bit of wind.” Said Byeongkwan, trying to reassure the other boy’s concern.

Junhee said okay but then his attention keeps being snatched by Kwan’s hands. Although the blonde boy said he is fine, Junhee feels like he is not because he looks like he is freezing to death! 

Without much thinking, Junhee removes his jacket and hands it to Jason.

“Here, wear this. The jacket has pockets, it might help you feel warmer.” Left with only a hoodie on, Junhee push his jacket towards Byeongkwan.

Kwan looks at the jacket in Junhee’s right hand before looking up to his face and back to his hand again.

“No, no, it’s okay! I’m fine! You need the jacket. You’re only wearing a hoodie. You’ll catch a cold!” Kwan declines his offer.

However, this time, Junhee decides to ignore it and push the jacket towards Kwan in a way that he can’t refuse before he pulls back his hands and place them into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Wear that,” Junhee said, and turns around towards the road and move forward. Leaving no options for Byeongkwan except to wear the jacket. Ahh, it feels so good now. At least his hands aren’t cold anymore. 

“Thanks, Junhee! Tell me if you’re cold okay! I’ll give this back to you.” Junhee answers with a nod and they continue walking towards Kwan’s place.

Secretly, Kwan blushed when Junhee gave him the jacket. It feels like a scene in a K-drama! Gosh, the boy is acting tough, but he just wants to take care of his partner! What a tsundere! Being a scientist (to be) means he has lots of imagination constantly playing in his mind. 

______________________  
BK’s brain:

“Now he gives you his jacket, what would he give next? His heart?! KYAAAAAAA!”  
“Ok, that’s actually cheesy... Well next time when we are a bit closer, maybe, just maybe, he would give me his hands when I feel cold..”  
_____________________

Gosh, his brain needs to stop having this kind of thought when Park Junhee is around. Or else he’ll think he’s crazy or worse, catch him blushing without a solid reason! Luckily, it’s night-time and their surroundings are dark, so Junhee can’t see his face now! Even if he can, Kwan would say the blush is caused by the cold wind! (Kwan’s nickname is not “Pinocchio” without a reason!)

After about 15 more minutes walking and talking about random things, they arrived at Kwan’s place. Kwan secretly thinks that a longer journey would be better but for Jun’s sake, he doesn’t do that (he planned to intentionally divert their walk to get more time alone with Junhee but he ended up not doing it). 

The boys are standing in front of the front door. Kwan unlocks the door and walks inside while Junhee stands still, watching the other boy walks into the house.

“Are you sure you don’t want to get in and stay for a cup of hot chocolate or tea maybe?” Secretly hoping for Jun to say yes.

“No, I’m fine. It’s quite late, you should go to sleep. We’ll need to wake up early for tomorrow!” 

“Okay2, if you said so.” Kwan gives his jacket back and said thank you for lending it to him.

“Go inside, lock the door. I’ll wait here until you go in, just in case. I’ll walk back when I make sure you are safe inside and the door is securely locked.” 

Kwan is a bit surprised by Jun’s comment (ANOTHER K-DRAMA SCENE!!!!). 

Why is he so adorable?!!! He’s such a gentleman! Kwan feels like flying again. He is blushing again. This man called Park Junhee can’t be more charming, can he?

“Ok Junhee, goodbye! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Take care and make sure to text me when you arrive home! Good night! 😊”

Kwan goes inside the house and locks the door. He doesn’t want to keep the other boys outside much longer. It’s getting colder as the night advances and he wants Junhee to be home as fast as he could.

Kwan changes into his pyjama and snuggles under the thick duvet. Now he is all warm and ready to sleep. 

He received a text from Junhee 10 minutes ago, saying he’s already home. His heart is now at ease. He’s so happy from the K-drama scenes that happened just now.

Maybe, his feelings are mutual?

Kwan falls into a deep sleep….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter will somehow melt your heart! I’m sorry for the lack of update! Thanks for reading this! Leave me comments on what/who do you think Kwan is to Junhee!


End file.
